Hot Stuff
Hot Stuff is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on April 30, 1993. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written by Stephen Langford. Plot Myra asks Laura for advice in snaring the man of her dreams – Steve "Hot Stuff" Urkel. Meanwhile, Eddie learns a hard lesson in stolen property when Urkel suspects that the stereo he bought is stolen and Carl immediately takes action by taking his car to the police station to get it removed. Synopsis Eddie wants a new stereo for his car and since Weasel hooked Waldo up with one, he asks if he could do the same for him. With $400 from his saving at his work at Mighty Weenie, Weasel agrees and calls his friend up to hook Eddie up too. The next day he shows Steve, his new stereo system that Weasel's friend hooked him up. While Urkel is impressed at first, he becomes suspicious when Eddie tells him about the large discount and that he only paid $400 for it. His suspicion is confirmed when he takes a quick notice of the serial numbers scraped off so no one would get suspicious. Eddie's in the shock of his life when Steve reveals that he was not only ripped off by Weasel's friend but also the stereo system that he bought is stolen. Meanwhile, Myra asks Laura to help her to win Steve over. Laura agrees since she wants nothing to do with him (during this time anyway). Eddie tells Carl about the stolen stereo. When he suggested that he informs him where he bought it from so he can take his car to the precinct, remove stereo out of there and return it back to it's rightful owner, he refuses to talk out of fear that he would get Weasel in trouble. Laura gets Steve over to her house with his accordion while Myra was there. Both Steve and Myra played with each other for a little while before they kissed. Steve tells Laura that he still loves her but is still going to see Myra. The next day, Eddie confronts Weasel for selling him a stolen stereo system for his car and costing him $400. Weasel defends himself by stating he didn't know the stereo system was stolen. Eddie notices his car was missing and tries to look for it. He hesitates as he tells Carl that his car was stolen. Weasel mentions that his new hat was in there too and decides to leave. Carl then tells Eddie that his car has just been taken to the police station to get the stereo system removed and he learns his lesson about stolen property when he finds himself in the same position as the owner of the stolen stereo system. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Trivia * Bryton McClure (now Bryton James) was credit and doesn't appear in this episode. * In the ending scene, Mother Winslow returns to Chicago after her honeymoon, which can seem odd as she appeared in the previous episode. However, according to its production code, Walk on the Wild Side was filmed before Mama's Wedding. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four